This invention relates to a skateboard, and more particularly, a skateboard having a novel brake assembly.
Skateboarding has become a popular sport with teenagers, sub-teenagers and also some of the more sportsminded adults. In learning how to ride a skateboard, and even after a person becomes proficient in the use of a skateboard, it often becomes necessary to stop the board abruptly to avoid danger, as for example, when an impediment is suddenly thrust into the board's path of movement.
The only way to stop skateboards in use today, while the riser is still mounted on the board is to drag a foot along the ground surface or dismount and let the board contact an obstruction in the path of movement. Neither method is safe.